1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to layout technique for power amplifier and more specifically it relates to a radio frequency monolithic power amplifier layout techniques for The purpose of the invention is for improved thermal and electrical performance of RF monolithic power amplifier.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It can be appreciated that layout technique for power amplifier have been in use for years. Typically, layout technique for power amplifier are comprised of Existing products commonly found in the market place include devices made by LDMOS process (such as Hitachi) or GaAs HBT process (such as RF Micro Devices, Conexant, etc) or SiGe HBT process (such as Atmel, etc.).
The main problem with conventional layout technique for power amplifier are The main problem with existing GaAs HBT process is in the thermal performance. Another problem with conventional layout technique for power amplifier are Another problem with existing product is in the electrical performance. Another problem with conventional layout technique for power amplifier are most power amplifier transistor cell structure are with unequal input electrical length, or unequal grounding electrical length. Most power amplifier transistor cells are aligned for poor thermal dissipation.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for the purpose of the invention is for improved thermal and electrical performance of RF monolithic power amplifier. The main problem with conventional layout technique for power amplifier is the main problem with existing GaAs HBT process: that that is in the thermal performance. Another problem with existing product is in the electrical performance. Furthermore, another problem is that most power amplifier transistor cell structures are with unequal input electrical length, or unequal grounding electrical length. Most power amplifier transistor cells are aligned for poor thermal dissipation.
In these respects, the radio frequency monolithic power amplifier layout techniques according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of The purpose of the invention is for improved thermal and electrical performance of RF monolithic power amplifier.